Pitch and Pearl
by Clevermoon
Summary: REWRITE! It's rated T for bad language. Might change to M if I decide to add any... extra details. :D. If I do, you can just skip that chapter. I WILL PUT A WARNING.


_**DISCLAIMER- I donz own Danny Phantom. Cuz he no gay. #Grammer**_

THIS PROLOGUE IS TO BE RE-WRITEN! This prologue really has been bothering me... so when I decide to upload chapter 1 this will also be changed completely. SO SUCK IN THIS HORRIBLE PROLOGUE! FEAST YOUR EYES ON BAD GRAMMER!

**Prologue- Recording **

"_I should have listened. I was stubborn, stupid, but at the same time… I was just trying to help. Wow, this is already getting confusing. Okay, back up, back up. _

_My parents are both dead. My mother died when giving birth to me, and my father was caught in a shooting. Sad, I know but really it never bothered me, I was too young to understand. My sister, Linda, she took care of me since I was about two. Got a job, a crappy apartment._

_She never told me where she worked. As I got older though, I figured it out. She was a prostitute. I never told her I knew, but I'm pretty sure she realized that I did. When random men came knocking on her door. _

_Eventually, I started feeling guilty that I wasn't helping. That I should get a job or something. I was only ten, maybe eleven, when that started to bother me. I began going to abandon buildings, the dumpsters in construction sites, and other places where I could get scraps, things I could sell for a bite of cash. Linda was fine with that. She was happy in fact, that I was helping out a bit. But there was only so much I could scavenge. _

_I became expert at pickpocketing. I'd bump into people, hard, knock them to the floor. When I'd help them up though, I'd grab something out of their pocket. Sometimes, when people were walking out of stores usually, they would have something in there hands. I'd use the same technique, except, I'd slip small items into my sleeve when I picked up their stuff. _

_The things I did got worse and worse, but all of it was to help with our funds. I would break into people's homes sometimes. Lock pick the doors, steel money, expensive objects, sell them in thrift shops._

_I didn't tell my sister about the thievery, but she began to grow suspicious. That I was making so much money off of "digging for scraps."_

_Eventually she did ask. I was hesitant, we had a big argument but in the end I told her what I was doing. She yelled at me. For me to stop what I was doing. That it was wrong. I told her that I wouldn't stop. I also told her that what she did was illegal, and she went all embarrassed on me. Then left the room in tears. _

_When I grew older, I got into black market, selling things like drugs, guns, stolen goods even. Don't ask where I got them. Some of the stuff I sold. It's bad enough that I did these things._

_Until I was about 18 I did these things. At eighteen though…. Okay, so I met this guy. He was a druggy, wanted some crack or something, I can't remember. We met on the phone, apparently his "buddies" told him about me. We struck a deal, decided to meet behind a McD's. On a street close enough for me to walk. _

_We met up, he brought his gang with him. I wasn't really that intimidated at first. All these guys wanted was the…. The stuff. But he didn't want to give up the money. He wanted it for less than I was offering. Again, I'm not going to get into detail. Especially here, it's painful for me._

_They all got mad, and pulled out there guns. Turning them sideways, "Idiots, doing that sets the aim off." I know, I knew that then. I didn't say anything though, as close as they were, it didn't matter. They would hit. _

_They said something… like. "Give me the stuff man. I need it." I was stubborn, shook my head no. I was stupid to think they would let that go though. _

_He shot first, the rest followed. Searched me for the drugs then raced off…_

_.. I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore. Shut the camera off. _

_Shut it __**OFF."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And for those who didn't get it. Phantom is telling this part of the story. It will be 3rd person after this chapter. I AM NOT PHANTOM! This is like a recording. He's telling HIS story real quick. That's why the grammar's a bit wonky. I wanted it to seem like he was actually talking to us. Just thought I'd explain that.<strong>_

_**AND! This chapter... I MIGHT make a Prequel that shows Phantoms life story in a bit more detail. MAYBE! I'll tell you if I will!**_

_**Now, I usually say. "CRITICIZE ME! BLLAAAH!" Not this time. This prologue is speech so. Not yet...**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! BYRE BYRE!**_


End file.
